thesimsprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Featured User
Introduction Welcome to the Featured User's talk page and on this page, you will get the chance to Nominate someone to be the next Featured User. Also, you will get more information about this monthly award when there is anything new that has been added. Nominations Nominations are usually are open to anyone and can be won consecutively, but, it is up to you to decide on who gets this award. Nominations are usually up the next day when the previous one closes. It takes three months to officially recognized someone for their work. Current actions from a nominated user will reflect your decision. Since your one vote is final, so choose when to vote. In the first month of proceedings, names will be taken. Then, in the first half of the second month, all nominated users will go for a public vote and, depending on the amount of nominated users, the users who have the lest amount of votes from the voting users will be eliminated. Then, in the second half of the second month, the remaining users will go in phase two of public vote; and as in the first half of the month, the lest amount of votes will be eliminated. Then, in the first half of the third month, the remaining users will do the previous voting system. And finally, with the final three nominated users, the user with the most votes will be declared the winner. The April's Featured User is underway, the May 2011 Featured User will be underway in, or around, February 1 with the June 2011 Featured User will start in or around March 1, and the process of three months cycle will start at, usually, the beginning of each month. As of , there is 3 winners to date (1 officially recognized and 2 waiting to be awarded). Voting Process In the voting process, much like the International Olympic Committee's voting process, there will be three month cycle consisting of: # First month will be nominating someone and when the twenty-eighth day comes, that this process will close midday GMT time zone, 7 AM in New York City and 4 AM in Los Angeles, for the administrators to calculate the number of votes for each user, # First half of the second month, which is fourteen days with the same time frame listed in the first month, the voting public will cast only one vote for one person'''There will be '''ABSOLUTELY NO REVOTING in this or any part of this process.You CAN confirm someone thoughts or opinions.BUT, CAN NOT VOTE AFTER YOU HAVE ALREADY VOTED.In this process, the top six vote getters will face off in the next round of voting. # Second half of the second month, which is fourteen day with the same time frame listed in the first month, the voting public will cast only one vote for one person.There will be ABSOLUTELY NO REVOTING in this or any part of this process.You CAN confirm someone thoughts or opinions.BUT, CAN NOT VOTE AFTER YOU HAVE ALREADY VOTED.In this process, the top five vote getters will face off in the next round of voting. # Like the voting cycle in the second month, the remaining nominees will repeat the cycle in the voting process.The second round of voting, the top four vote getters will go face-to-face in the next round of voting. # Like the voting cycle in the second month, the remaining nominees will go to the public vote and this time, there will be a final threeThis process comes down to the top three vote getters and the final three will face off for the top spot.The first and second runner ups, will be automatically be entered into the next cycle. References